Metroid: Zero Mission
by Chaos Flayer
Summary: I, among other people at my school, have taken to writing down what happens in games in the form of a story. It was my turn, so I decided to put it on here so we can access it at any time. Reviews will be appreciated!
1. On to Zebes!

-All systems nominal. Welcome back, Samus.- The voice of the computer was calm, as usual.  
  
"Good to be here. What's our mission status?" I inquired, taking my seat before the helm.  
  
-No mission, as of yet.-  
  
"Damn. Will they hurry up?" I thought aloud. As if on cue, the communications light activated, and the Admiral's face appeared on-screen.  
  
-Samus, we have your mission. Pirate attacks have rendered the Neutral Zone a very hostile area in recent times, all centered around planet ZBS338. The natives called it 'Zebes', I believe, back when there actually WERE natives. We picked you, not only because you're the best, but because you know the lay of the land there, and are less likely to have a disadvantage. Good luck: you'll need it.-  
  
As the Admiral's face disappeared, my takeoff vector showed on the map, and the computer started the ship. As it took me to Zebes, my mind wandered to when I had last been there. It had been inhabited by giant bipeds with bird-heads, calling themselves the Chozo.  
  
I remembered the caves at the Eastern Pole. The caves were the only habitable area on the Eastern side of the planet, for the main reason that the sun baked anything outside too long. Our home, and the surface above it, was called the Crateria.  
  
-Arriving at destination. Proceed with extreme caution.-  
  
The ship descended into the atmosphere without resistance, which immediately caused me suspicion. Why weren't they guarding this place?   
  
I put on my Power Suit and headed into the caverns. This is the beginning...of my Zero Mission. 


	2. Maru Mari: The Morphing Ball

Chapter One: Maru Mari  
  
Note: Here is where you start the actual game.  
  
I turned on my light, illuminating a passageway, with several pillars, each bearing bush-like growths. I had just fallen through the ceiling, and was faced with which direction to pick. The map showed something close towards my right, so I headed that way. When I turned to it, however, something caught my eye on the pillar in front of me. One of the growths had just moved, and was now looking at me with beady eyes.  
  
"Computer: Analysis."  
  
-Crawler, an insectoid. Very low intelligence, to the point of almost nonexistant. Just don't get in its way.-  
  
I ducked under it and headed to end, a wall with a small hole in it. The map showed the something beyond the wall, but I could not fit through the one-foot hole. Looking up, I noticed a set of ledges, almost as if they were artificial steps. I leapt onto one, and climbed over the wall.  
  
The following room was illuminated by a strange, glowing orb in the center. Crawlers were going about their business in the room, totally ignoring my or the orb's presence.  
  
-Analysis: Maru Mari. Function: A form of a teleportation device.-  
  
"Teleportation?"  
  
-Teleportation: The movement between areas...-  
  
"Thank you, computer."  
  
The ball seemed to resonate as I picked it up off its pedestal. The computer analyzed it further, then created a remote-control link between my suit and the ball. I put that in my suit's inventory and continued.  
  
The room ended a short distance later in a wall that was solid, from the floor to the ceiling. Turning back, I noticed that I could not reach my entrance, even jumping. Thinking for a moment, I pulled out the Maru Mari, and set it in the hole I noticed earlier. An external camera showed the ball's vision area in my helmet. I maneuvered it through the hole with my controls, then pressed the 'return' button, expecting it to return to me. Instead, I felt a jerking sensation, and the ball was in my hand. However, I was on the opposite side of the wall. That was when I got my first real appreciation of the Chozo technology.  
  
I continued past the rubble where I fell through, and on to a blue hatchway. The computer's analysis showed it to be responsive to energy bursts.  
  
"The only way I have of creating energy bursts is by shooting it..."  
  
I took aim and fired. Instead of bouncing off, as I expected, the hatchway absorbed the blast and opened. This surprised me, but I was used to surprises with this place, and I had just gotten here. I headed through.  
  
The next room was small, with only a bridge with a crawler on it. The bridge itself looked fragile, but it wasn't particularly bridging OVER anything. The most I could see underneath the bridge was a different type of rock that wasn't harmful at all. I shrugged, then continued on my way, through the opposite hatch.  
  
This hatch opened into a tunnel, with crawlers and something new: Giant two-meter bats.  
  
-Analysis: Scree. Attacks its prey by falling at high speed from the ceiling. Known for its suicidal tendency to explode when threatened. Your beam cannon should be effective.-  
  
As I watched, one of the 'Scree' shot from the ceiling and impaled a crawler with its legs. It flapped up to the ceiling and finished its meal. The only problem with using the beam cannon was the fact that I had no range. The energy blasts were only good for about three meters, and the nearest one was about twenty meters away. I sighed, and decided to trust my luck. And speed.   
  
I took a deep breath, then took off running. Thumps behind me told me that the Scree were missing me by less than a centimeter, and getting closer. I looked up, and saw the one that had dive-bombed the crawler ready to attack. I raised my arm cannon, waited a split second, then let loose with a series of blasts from the pulse laser. The first shot wounded it, the second completely vaporized it.  
  
I continued running, dodging crawlers and Scree, until I reached the wall. This one also had a hole in the bottom, in which I placed the Maru Mari. Quickly, I maneuvered it around the tunnel, while dodging Scree in the main area. When it reached the end, I quickly hit RECALL, and put the Maru Mari back in the inventory.  
  
I looked around. This was a small room with a hatch on one end, and crawlers almost covering the floor. They seemed to be sleeping, but I couldn't step anywhere without stabbing my foot with their spines. So what do I do? I shoot them.  
  
My pulse cannon tore through their bodies like a hot knife through butter, but it also awaked something I DIDN'T want awoken. A large insect swooped down from the ceiling and knocked me over. Quickly, I threw the Maru Mari and hit Recall almost simultaneously. I was teleported out from under the bug, so I put the ball back in the bag and opened fire. It took four pulses of energy to kill it. I shot the hatchway and went through.  
  
The next room was very small, having only the two hatchways and a statue of a Chozo. I couldn't even fit the Maru Mari through the space between the Chozo Statue and the wall, so I sat down, wondering what to do. I happened to be looking at the hands when it dawned on me that perhaps I should put something IN its outstretched hands. I looked at the Maru Mari in my hands, and decided it was worth a go.  
  
The statue's fingers closed over it, and started uploading information into my suit. Namely, a map. Apparently, this place was called 'Brinstar,' and I was to go to the top of the next shaft. The statue released the Maru Mari, then sat down so I could pass over it. I picked up the ball, gave the statue a nod, then continued through the opposite hatch. 


	3. The Long Beam

I stepped through the hatchway and looked around. I was standing at the base of a cylindrical shaft that stretched upwards farther than my light would reach. I sighed, and began climbing, jumping from ledge to ledge.   
  
There were crawlers here, two seperate varieties. I learned that one of them was more resistant to my beam cannon than the other, a total of four hits would kill those. Also catching me by surprise was a bio-cybernetic organism that jetted back and forth from the wall to a ledge.  
  
-Analysis: Ripper. Unknown origin. Immune to current weaponry.-  
  
That wasn't a good sign. I carefully dodged it as it came close, then continued upwards. I came to a hatch after a while, where I rested before I went on.  
  
Inside the hatch, there were a pair of screes, which dive-bombed on sight. I vaporized both before they hit the ground, then examined the wall. The bottom was cracked, much like the bridge I saw earlier. I aimed my cannon and unloaded a few rounds.  
  
The cracked portion of the wall crumbled, allowing me to toss the Maru Mari inside. The tunnel led to a room with a few more Scree, but they didn't notice the ball. I hit recall, then ran underneath them, opening the hatch as I went.  
  
This room had nothing in it except a pedestal and another Chozo statue...which was holding something with a membrane around it.  
  
-Analysis: Use the beam cannon.-  
  
I shrugged, then shot it experimentally. The membrane disintegrated, showing a dragon-shaped artifact with a glowing orb in its mouth. The orb was emblazoned with a single letter, L, and was reddish in color.  
  
-Analysis: Weapon upgrade: Energy amplifier. This will increase and stabilize the energy output of your cannon.-  
  
It seemed more like jewelry than a weapon modulator, but I wasn't complaining. It was about time someone thought of making cute weaponry. I took firm hold of the orb and pulled. It popped out with little resistance. The orb glowed and disappeared.  
  
-Long Beam acquired. Energy output amplified. Energy output stabilized.-  
  
I took an experimental shot at the door. The beam shot across the room and buried itself in the hatchway, from twenty meters away. I blinked, then I looked at my cannon. Finally, I grinned. This was going to be more fun than I thought.  
  
I exited the room, and aimed at the Scree who were still on the ceiling. My gun tore through them like nothing, each one died in a single hit. Still grinning, I hopped up on the ledge and blew away the bottom of the wall.  
  
The Maru Mari proved useful here, as the passageway was quite convoluted, if short. Above, I blasted huge two-meter chunks of rock away with my cannon. Following that, I hopped up to a passage way with a hole in one side. I checked the other route first, noting the acid in the pits below, and came to a hatch, which opened into a room with a large statue of the head of...something. Something reminescent of a three-eyed dinosaur.  
  
After fifteen minutes of searching for some way past it, I gave up and went back to the hole by the shaft. I tossed the ball in and teleported to the other side, only to find a sealed hatchway. I turned back, only to jump backwards, away from a small cave-in. The cause of the cave-in was evident, as there was now a large creature attacking me.  
  
As it charged at me, I unloaded fifteen shots at it, causing it to explode all over my suit. Catching my breath, I noticed that the hatchway had turned blue, so I shot it open and went through. I found myself in another room with a standing Statue in it, so I gave it the Maru Mari, and let it explain.  
  
Five minutes and several crawlers later, I was back at the original hatchway leading to the Long Beam, heading down. I passed the solitary Ripper, and noticed my foot sinking into the otherwise solid stone floor. I aimed and fired several bursts at it, causing a slight cave-in, leading to a hatchway, which had been sealed off.  
  
"Hmm...Not the most accessable of places."  
  
The hatchway led to a torch-lit shaft, with another hatchway opposite me, and darkness above and below. This hatchway, however, was red, and my cannon wouldn't budge it. Unfortunately, the Chozo's map required my going through it.  
  
-Analysis: Unable to open at this time.-  
  
I headed downward, out of sheer randomness, and noticed a little six-inch flea thing that hopped onto my suit. I flicked it off, and continued, through several crawlers, to the bottom of the shaft, with a blue door.  
  
The other side had a slight tremor to it, and had a passageway with several pipes in it and insectoid things on the ceiling. I pumped the bugs full of lead, so to speak,but was faced with a new surprise: the pipes had beehives in them, and the bees were almost a meter high, and were none too happy to see me. I shot a couple of them down, but each one I killed was replaced by two more. Faced with this, I dived through the swarm and ran to a set of suspended pillars. In the middle of them, I noticed something.  
  
-Analysis: Missile pack, five rounds. More powerful than your beam cannon. Use to open red hatchways.-  
  
I continued, but found a place where my Maru Mari couldn't get by, besides the fact that it was small enough. The tunnel just happened to have a wall at the end, so I turned back. Diving through the swarm of bees, I felt the tremor stop, then begin amplifying itself. I leapt backward as a monstrous centipede burst through the ceiling and slammed through the floor, then forward again as he came up behind me. His head appeard in the ceiling above me, with one large, green eye staring at me. This was NOT my day... 


End file.
